


Ночь на Рождество

by CapOfWardrobe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy, M/M, Merry Christmas Story, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapOfWardrobe/pseuds/CapOfWardrobe
Summary: Энри не хотел быть куратором новичка. Откровенно говоря, он вообще не хотел никакого напарника! Тем более он не хотел получить себе в партнеры здоровяка-юлениссе, который трахается как бог и приносит проблемы одна хлеще другой. Но с другой стороны... может, секс под елкой на Рождество не так уж и плох?





	Ночь на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Предвидя некоторые проблемы с терминами, поясню: ниссе - скандинавские эльфы, бывают разных видов (лесные, корабельные, церковные, дворовые, домашние и т.д.), в том числе и рождественские. Рождественские называются "юлениссе". Но Энри относится к типу классических западноевропейских рождественских эльфов.  
> В общем и целом, особых различий между ребятами нет, исключая происхождение.

 

– Энри!

– Что.

– Ты план выполнил?

– Издеваешься? У меня забот полон рот, новичка в напарники подсунули, а меня еще и на раздачу ставят?

– Нет, это ты издеваешься! У нас разносчиков не хватает, так что или ты выходишь на работу, или мы все попадаем на раздачу! Только не подарков, а пиздюлей!

– Мать твою, отстань, я не могу! Мой недотепа перебудит людей и все завалит...

– Вот и научи его, чтоб не завалил! Хорош ему своего шефа за просто так трахать!

– Откуда ты... Ладно, неважно! Я убью эту брехливую сволочь потом. Так в какой, говоришь, сектор мне отправляться?

– Сразу бы так, а то на новичка пеняет... он, между прочим, способный, так босс сказал!

– Я тоже много чего могу сказать... – буркнул себе под нос Энрике, забирая у лучащегося радостью лучшего друга и по совместительству коллеги список. Список кого? Рождественских счастливчиков, которые и в самом деле получат подарок от Санты в этом году, конечно же!

– Чертов юлениссе... – злобно пробормотал эльф себе под нос, пряча ценную бумагу за пазуху.

– Ну, ну, не ругайся так, – пожурил его товарищ. – Сам же знаешь, он старается. Все были такими!

– Ай, да иди ты! – Энри коротко махнул рукой и отправился прочь. Ла-адно, с этим он справится, да и новичка пора бы уже выводить в полевые условия. Вот только и лещей за то, что языком болтает, тоже необходимо выдать! Иначе он скоро своей радостью – как же, как же, начальство в жопу дали! – со всем честным народом поделится.

 

*******

 

– Хэй-я, ниссе! – Энри цыкнул языком, заметив валяющуюся перед камином книгу: явно читал, потом что-то вспомнил и бросился доделывать. А литература, между прочим, обиженная на полу валяется! Варвар... Даром что ниссе: рядом с ним медведь полярный встанет – как раз вровень с макушкой будет. Вот уж детинка уродилась-то...

– Эй, Вал! Валентин! – Да имя-то какое! Дурацкое. Совершенно не подходит такому типу, как его новенький напарник. Впрочем, еще при их первой встрече здоровяк скромно улыбнулся и попросил называть его Валом – что, по совести говоря, подходило ему намного больше. Впрочем, ниссе в Энрике души не чаял, и ему было абсолютно все равно, как эльф его звал.

Энри фыркнул, подобрал томик с пола, загнул страничку и походя положил на стол. Ну где его носит? Их квартира не настолько большая, чтобы потеряться!

– Ва-лен-тин!!! – рявкнул еще раз эльф. Теперь-то точно должен услышать! Из коридора послышался звук открывшейся двери и шум душа.

– Энри? Это ты? – Низкий баритон отразился от хлипких стен казенной квартиры и рассеялся коротким эхом. Энри ужаснулся, представив, как звучат их стоны для соседей. Да тут никаких болтливых новичков не надо! И даже стаканов!

– Да, я. – Эльф опомнился и побежал на звук голоса. – Вал, ты где, мать твою?! – Он уже видел приоткрытую дверь ванной комнаты. Из широкой щели вырывались клубы пара. Эльф распахнул дверь и без тени смущения шагнул внутрь.

 – Ай, я же неодет! – Здоровый, красивый и накачанный эльф стесняется своей наготы. Энри умилился. Когда такое было-то с ним последний раз?

– Да брось. – Эльф махнул рукой и уселся на крышку унитаза, всячески показывая, что уходить не собирается. Вал, прикрывшийся было шторкой от душа, опасливо «разоблачился» и стал вытираться. – Так, ниссе. Ты хотел пойти на дело? Ты идешь на дело. Можешь радоваться, только прыгать не надо – соседи будут ругаться.

Энри откинулся на сливной бачок, с порочной усмешкой наблюдая, как покрасневший юлениссе натягивал домашние штаны прямо на голое тело. Как мило, у него даже кончики ушей покраснели! Ну что за диво!

– На дело?.. На какое дело? – Тут в глазах Вала промелькнуло понимание, и лицо его озарилось радостью. – Энри! Ты попросил, чтобы нам дали сектор для раздачи! Энри-и! – Он заключил охнувшего эльфа в объятия. – Спасибо, я так хотел пойти на настоящую работу! Ты такой молодец! Спасибо, спасибо!

– Пус-сти-и-и… – просипел Энри, судорожно стуча кулаком по спине Вала. – Медведь! Задавишь! – Вал спохватился и разжал руки.

– Ну так что? Когда пойдем? – Глаза у ниссе лучились счастьем – точь-в-точь как у ребенка, получившего на Рождество именно то, что он просил у Санты. Энри про себя в который раз пожалел, что ему навязали этого добродушного здоровяка, и порадовался, что не успел рассказать, как пытался отмазаться от раздачи подарков в этом году. Эльфов много, и без него справились бы!

А теперь отказываться было поздно. Вынести разочарованный взгляд напарника Энрике был решительно не способен.

– А ты как думаешь? – язвительно поинтересовался Энри, складывая руки на груди и задирая подбородок. – Конечно же в ночь перед Рождеством! Так что слезай с сахарных облаков и иди одевайся! Я буду тебя учить, как обращаться с детьми...

 

*******

 

– А если нас заметят? – Вал нервно грыз костяшки кулака, пока Энри механически проверял по списку первую партию подарков. Туго набитый мешок был наполовину разворошен, коробки разбросаны по полу, но эльф был неумолим: лучше все проверить сейчас, чем в середине понять, что что-то забыли, и снова мотаться на базу.

– Не заметят, – походя буркнул он. Та-ак, Тисовая улица, Мелани, дом семь... кукла-монстр. Кошмар! Что это такое, хотел бы он взглянуть? Да-а, давно он не был в мастерских, перестал следить за модными веяниями... а дети уже стали в монстров играть. Интересно, что там – тролль или мавка, больше известная как «отворенная» - потому что спины у нее вовсе и нет! Вот смеху-то для детишек будет!

– А если заметят? – настойчиво допытывался Вал. – У нас в учебнике вообще-то целая глава есть, как себя вести в таких случаях!

– Раз есть, чего спрашиваешь? – огрызнулся Энри. – Та-ак, роботы для тройняшек Малькольмов есть... И вообще, это ты мне должен рассказывать, что надо делать! Ну, ну, давай! У тебя же уче-ебник! – Он косо взглянул на скуксившегося ниссе.

– Мы... мы до этой главы еще не дошли, – промямлил Вал.

– Ага! – Энри хмыкнул. – Тогда мой тебе совет, напарник – всегда в таких случаях импровизируй. Не ошибешься. Та-ак... вроде все на месте! Помоги сложить. – Он сунул список и огрызок карандаша за пазуху и застегнул форменную зеленую курточку.

– А были когда-нибудь сбои при телепортации? – продолжал трахать мозг ниссе. У него, видите ли, мандраж! Энри закатил глаза.

– Нет, нет и нет! – он подобрал последнюю коробку и принялся запихивать ее в переполненный мешок. – Все надежно. Прям как шкафчики у нас в квартире.

– Это те, что сломались, когда я дверцей хлопнул? – уточнил Вал. Энри ухмыльнулся и кивнул. Ниссе побледнел.

– Расслабься, напарник. – Эльф приподнялся на цыпочки, дернул напарника за ухо и мазнул губами ему по челюсти – выше не дотянуться. – Держи поцелуй на удачу. Хватит нервы на кулак наматывать! Давай руку, мы отправляемся. И мешок взять не забудь!

Он сжал протянутую ладонь и щелкнул ногтем по колокольчику-бубенцу, пришитому к петельке на воротнике. Дзин-нь! Энри дернуло вперед, протянуло сквозь какую-то черную субстанцию, туго обхватившую тело. Его пожевали, распробовали вкус, остались недовольны и благополучно выплюнули. Чудно.

Энрике стоял в темной комнате. Рядом послышались приглушенные ругательства и тихий грохот, чужие пальцы дернулись из руки.

– Вал?

– Энри?

– Ты чего там людской дом рушишь, а? Не ушибся?

– Нет... Энри, а где мы?

– А кто у нас первым по списку, а, напарничек? Дом сто пятьдесят семь, улица Вязов, семья Бруно.

– Ничего себе, ты все это наизусть помнишь?

– Нет, это я уже по бумажке читаю. – Энри щелкнул пальцами и зажег ярко-желтый болотный огонек. Он вытащил список и пробежался по нему глазами. – Давай, поднимайся. За что ты там зацепился-то, горе луковое? Быстренько, быстренько, иначе за ночь не успеем!

– Сейчас, сейчас. – Вал поднялся, потирая ушибленный лоб и торопливо распахнул мешок. – Ага! На. – Он протянул пеструю коробку Энри. Тот кивнул и полез под елку. Вал сглотнул, провожая взглядом упругие ягодицы, обтянутые традиционными для рождественских эльфов зелеными штанишками.

– Следующий. – Вычеркнув первую строчку списка, Энри схватил под руку Валентина и снова щелкнул ногтем по амулету.

Дзинь!

Снова чей-то дом, и на этот раз Энри с легкой душой отправил прятать подарок Вала. Потом посмотрел, и приказал перепрятывать: «Слишком далеко под елку запихал, не найдут!» – а после еще раз, уже под лозунгом: «Ну люди же не тупые, ты бы еще на столе в столовой оставил, чтоб точно не пропустили!»

Дзинь!

Следующий дом, подарок прячет Энри. Вал удивляется, за каким людям нужно столько еды, если их всего трое. Энрике закатывает глаза и предпочитает не пояснять.

Дзинь!

В пятый раз у Вала получается лучше. Энри даже хвалит его, прихватывая ладонью крепкую ягодицу и одновременно телепортируясь.

Дзинь!

Дзин-нь!

Дзин-н-нь!

– Боже мой, что это? – удивился в очередной раз Вал. Они оказались в центре просторной гостиной, с высокими потолками, пышной елью и мягчайшим диваном посредине. – Смотри, смотри, у них даже каминная полочка есть! И елка какая, по всем правилам!

– По всем правилам здесь бы трупы людей висели, – буркнул Энри и потянулся, хрустнув костями. – Это богатая семья с множеством усыновленных детей, Вал. Но елка хорошая, ты прав. Давай-ка... – Он полез под разлапистое дерево, волоча за собой мешок. – Она еще и настоящая! Давно, давно такого не видел...

Вал шагнул вперед, и тут носок его ступни задел спутанные провода на полу. Раздался треск розетки, ниссе рухнул подрубленным деревом на пол, с всхлипом схватившись за нос. Энри выругался, сморщившись от грохота. Гостиная погрузилась во тьму – похоже, это была рождественская гирлянда. Запахло паленой пластмассой.

Энри с содроганием ждал, как вот-вот на жуткий шум прибегут переполошенные люди, но им неожиданно повезло. Никто не пришел. Так крепко спят? Или, что вернее, в доме никого нет… Просто сказочное везение.

– Медведь криволапый! А ну иди сюда, тупой юлениссе, я тебе покажу, как ходить по чужим домам надо!

– Не-не-не, мне и тут хорошо! – Вал вскинулся и рванулся прочь от рассерженного напарника. Гирлянда натянулась, хлипкие пластиковые проводки лопнули с сухим хлопком. Ниссе вскрикнул и испуганно замер, взглянув на грозно пошатнувшуюся ель. От толчка дерево медленно и торжественно наклонилось вбок. Энри скрипнул зубами. Ель застыла на секунду – что традиционно показалась вечностью – и ухнула вниз.

– Нет! – Вал успел аккуратно подхватить дерево, пара игрушек с мягким стуком упала на толстый ковер. Энри выдохнул, утерев пот со лба внезапно повлажневшими руками.

– Вот же недотепа... – процедил он. – Ставь елку, и радуйся, что я знаю заклинание починки.

Поникший Вал аккуратно водворил слегка помятый символ Рождества на место. Энри самолично проверил, чтобы стояло нормально. Ниссе подал ему останки погибшей гирлянды, и через несколько минут под чутким руководством напарника украшал ель заново. Эльф потер подбородок, на всякий случай отогнал напарника подальше и щелкнул выключателем.

Гостиная озарилась праздничными огнями. Энри подавил облегченный вздох. Фух, одной кипой макулатуры меньше – за вред домам людей обычно влетало. А если учесть, что за спиной у Энри есть парочка довольно крупных грешков…

– Та-ак, – эльф потер подбородок. Ладно, проблема была – проблема ликвидирована, – будем считать, что ничего не было. Приступим к делу. Найди-ка мне там коробку номер семьдесят три... Вал? Вал!!! Не тупи, давай сюда подарок!

– Энри, ты погляди: оно сначала такое ме-е-едленно, а потом быстро-быстро-быстро! – а потом опять ме-е-едленно... – Ниссе присел на корточки перед елкой и пялился на нее, как загипнотизированный. На его лице разливалось чистое блаженство.

– Ты дурак? Я сказал, коробка семьдесят три! На гирлянду потом посмотришь, можно даже пожрать салаты, только давай сначала дело сделаем, окей?

– Сейчас... – Вал принялся перетряхивать заметно опустевший мешок в поисках нужного подарка, но тут в коридоре послышались шаги. Эльфы испуганно застыли. Энри было дернулся, но не успел ничего сделать. Вал дикой кошкой бросился на него и сбил на землю, перекатившись к спинке диванчика.

– Ты что...

– Тш-ш! – Ниссе прижал палец к губам, выразительно играя бровями. Энри чуть не заржал, но сдержался – хотя их судьба, похоже, решена. Он вздрогнул, заслышав детский голосок.

– Ма-а, там кто-нибудь есть?

Возникла пауза. Вал, тяжелая зараза, налег сверху и наверняка хотел раздавить Энри в лепешку. Тот смотрел в потолок и размышлял, уж не месть ли это начальству за излишнюю придирчивость. А что? И не вякнуть ничего ведь!

Эльфы прислушались.

– Я же говорила, никого тут нет, – послышался сонный женский голос и снова зазвучали шаги. – Пойдем. Ты же водички хотела попить?

– Ага... – люди прошли мимо. Энри внезапно заметил, что мешок с подарками – красный, большой, отсвечивающий в огнях гирлянды то желтым, то синим, то зеленым - чуть-чуть выглядывает из-за дивана. Он сделал страшные глаза и показал его Валу. Тот секунды две тупо пялился, потом лицо его озарилось пониманием, и он закивал. Ниссе осторожно протянул руку и подвинул мешок к себе. Никогда еще шуршание ткани не казалось Энрике таким громким! Зато теперь есть шанс пересидеть и не заработать выписку в личное дело.

«Энри», – одними губами прошептал Валентин. Эльф вопросительно взглянул на него и приподнял брови. Вал шаловливо улыбнулся и потерся о него бедрами. Глаза Энрике чуть не вылезли из орбит, он слегка пнул здоровяка коленом в бок. Какого хрена?! Он вообще нормальный?

«Тш-ш!» – Вал снова приложил палец к губам. Он опустил руку и стал гладить пах эльфа.

– Ты с ума сошел! – прошипел едва слышно Энри, пытаясь увильнуть от заигрываний. – Нашел время, блять!

Вал сердито посмотрел на него и зажал взбрыкнувшему эльфу рот, наваливаясь сверху и вклинивая колено между жилистых бедер. Энрике тщетно напряг мускулы, но быстро сдался, а через минуту снова послышались шаги людей. Они прошли мимо, даже не заглядывая в гостиную. Двери спален тихонько хлопнули.

– Вал, ты в своем уме? – прошипел Энри, как только ниссе его отпустил.

– Ага. Энри, ну весело же, а? – Вал улыбнулся и потерся носом о его щеку, пытаясь губами ухватить эльфа за кончик носа. – Ну, когда еще ты потрахаешься под рождественской елкой? – он лизнул кончик уха напарника и снова потер ему между ног. Движения под тонкой – пожалуй, слишком тонкой! - тканью штанов от его внимания, естественно, не ускользнули.

– Чертов юлениссе!

Энрике абсолютно не понял, как так вышло, что он поддался на уговоры здоровяка. И даже не хотел думать о том, что будет, если люди решат вдруг вернуться. Но он совершенно не может сопротивляться, когда Валентин целует его так, как сейчас!..

«В конце концов, лимита на использование магии нет, – Энри отстранился, уворачиваясь от жарких поцелуев в шею и припоминая сонное проклятие. – А Вал прав – когда я еще под елкой потрахаюсь? Напарники-затейники просто так на дороге не валяются, надо ценить энтузиазм!»

Ловкие руки стянули с него штаны и тут же скользнули между ягодиц. Смазанные слюной пальцы толкнулись внутрь – Энри зашипел, ругаясь сквозь зубы.

– Да стой же, недотепа! – Эльф сунул руку в карман сдернутой в спешке куртки и достал нормальную смазку – Вал засиял и благодарно поцеловал его, выдавливая одноразовый флакончик на пальцы целиком.

– Давай. – Это больно, чертовски больно! Энри, пока не привык, искусал Валу все плечи, но тут ниссе удачно поменял угол и стало почти хорошо. Шею Энри колола дурацкая мишура, да еще и спасенная гирлянда светила точно в глаза. Он шипел и ерзал, и в конце концов не выдержал – перевернулся на живот. Вал снова вошел и задвигался быстрее. Его рука нырнула к паху эльфа, дразня и неумолимо направляя к концу.

– Черт! – издав плаксивый стон, Энри тут же зажал рот ладонью. Как… черт! Эльф зажмурился, содрогаясь от жадных толчков сзади. Вал резко выдохнул, отодвинувшись в самую последнюю секунду. Его ладонь испачкана дважды, даже трижды, если считать смазку.

Энри, переборов усталость, перевернулся и растянул губы в злорадной ухмылке, наблюдая за растерянным ниссе. Ну да, полотенчика-то нету!

– Поделом тебе, ниссе! – Энри быстро натянул штаны и щелкнул пальцами, пробормотав что-то неразборчиво себе под нос. Бытовая магия – зверь нужный. Благодарный Вал сразу полез обниматься.

– Вал, ну какой же ты... – Энри, конечно, попытался для приличия вырваться – работа простаивает! – но быстро смирился и прильнул в ответ, прикрывая глаза. Ладно, минутка отдыха не помешает… – Ты в рождественские эльфы пошел только ради этого момента?

Вал фыркнул, погладил его по голове и пожал плечами.

– Да нет, просто захотелось, – ответил он. Энри внезапно отстранился и остро взглянул на него, нехорошо прищурившись.

– Погоди-ка. Ты ж ниссе. Какого ты рода, Вал? – Валентин сморщился, но пробурчал:

– Ну из леса я, из леса – доволен?

Энри захихикал, утыкаясь лбом в грудь напарника. Лесной! Лесной медведь! Да уж, в точку… Он закатился визгливым смехом, стараясь не обращать внимания на непонимающе-терпеливый взгляд ниссе. Потом игриво зашептал в подрагивающее ухо Вала, поглаживая его кончиками пальцев по груди. Напарник покраснел, как рак, и с возмущением уставился на Энрике, безмолвно открывая и закрывая рот.

– Ну ты!.. – возмущенно заявил он, качая головой. Энри закатился диким хохотом, Вал не выдержал, и через полминуты присоединился к нему. Эльфы смеялись, утирая слезы искристого веселья и на миг даже забыв и о работе, и о людях, спящих наверху.

– М-м, это было хорошо. – Эльф потянулся, Вал хмыкнул и приобрел вид донельзя самодовольный. Взгляд Энрике упал на вычурные часы над камином. Какие милые еловые веточки с традиционными красными лентами... Сколько-сколько времени?!

– Блять!

– Что такое?

– Так, расслабились и хватит. – Энри вскочил. Вал недовольно уставился на него, но послушно стал приводить себя в порядок. Эльф тем временем быстро рассовывал полагающиеся сладости по носкам на каминной полке.

– Пошли дальше. У нас график горит. – Энри торопливо раскладывал коробки, стараясь поменьше дергать елку, чтобы не произошло еще одного инцидента. – Давай, давай, кто-то там рвался на настоящую работу? Так вот она и есть во всей красе: хочешь-не хочешь, а делай! Давай, Вал, здесь закончим и пошли. И вообще, у меня по твоей милости зад болит, но я-то не ною!

– Ну-у… в следующий раз ты будешь вести! – Энрике закатил глаза и помог напарнику подняться. – Энри?..

– Что? Я готов.

– Я тоже, сейчас, куртку надену… я это… Сильно больно? – Ниссе смущенно отвернулся, краснея. Энрике усмехнулся и взял его за руку.

– Нет. И мешок возьми. – Он прикоснулся к колокольчику.

Дзин-н-нь!

 

*******

 

Энрике с разбегу плюхнулся на общую кровать и тут же отобрал у Вала одеяло.

– Э-эй!.. – вяло возмутился ниссе, но махнул рукой. – Как у тебя вообще силы остались, а? Скачешь тут, а я и рукой двинуть не могу!

– Опыт пальцем не заткнешь, – хохотнул Энри, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке и стал рыться в одном из ящичков.

– Энри, а в следующем году мы пойдем на раздачу? Здорово было... – мечтательно протянул Валентин.

– Посмотрим... на твое... поведение... – пробормотал эльф, выуживая из-под стопки чертежей красочный пакет и возвращаясь под бок к напарнику. – На. С Рождеством.

– Энри! – ахнул Вал, с благоговением принимая подарок. Вся сонливость слетела с него напрочь. – Это мне?

– Ты здесь кого-нибудь еще видишь? – беззлобно уколол его Энрике. Ноги приятно гудели, как всегда после рабочей ночи. Эльф забросил руки за голову, настраиваясь на приятный утренний сон, но его прервали:

– Вал! Ну что тебе? Не видишь, я тут спать пытаюсь!

– Энри, с Рождеством тебя!

– Это... это... бля, Вал, ты серьезно?! – Энри почувствовал тот самый детский восторг, который не испытывал уже лет сто – нет, двести! На губах сама собой расцвела сияющая улыбка. – Спасибо! – Он зашуршал оберткой.

– Мама дорогая, юлениссе, откуда ты так хорошо меня знаешь? – Нет, правда, когда напарник успел узнать о его маленькой пикантной мечте насчет... скажем так, дополнении в их постели? Энри завел руку за спину, откладывая подарок в сторону, и пылко прижался к ниссе всем телом. – А ну иди сюда, проказник! В список Санты ты точно не попадешь!

– Да кто бы говорил...

 

*******

 

– Энри!

– Чего тебе, чудовище? Мало тебе того, что я по твоей милости всю рождественскую ночь на ногах провел?

– А ну иди сюда, извращенец! Смотри-ка, что у меня для тебя есть на Рождество!

– В смысле выговор? Да еще и с занесением в личное дело? Штраф?! За какие такие заслуги? Мы все починили!

– А вот за какие заслуги вы целую семью оделили проклятьем вечного сна, а? Будешь знать теперь, как под елками трахаться! Их соседи только через три дня нашли!

– Я убью этого ниссе!

 

 

_25.11.2017 – 02.12.2017_


End file.
